


Sugar Sugar

by yeahImprettyawesome



Series: Attack of the Songfics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: (He's a dork too), Because Rin is a dork and likes to celebrate every ocassion, Don't Read This, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, and Haru is Haru, can't really differenciate at this level, rinharu/harurin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahImprettyawesome/pseuds/yeahImprettyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin insists on singing to Haru on their "Anniversary".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> We'll all pretend that the song is in Japanese. Or that Rin(no need to pretend there) and Haru are excellent at English.

A small groan sounded in the Matsuoka-Nanase household.

"Ugh Rin stop it I wanna sleep." Haruka started and the rest of his protests were muffled by the pillow.

Rin took a break from nuzzling into Haruka's hair propped himself on his elbows and looked over to where Haruka was potentially trying to drown himself in his pillow.

"Oi! Wake up! Haru! You can't sleep on our anniversary!"

"Mmmh...that was last month."

"Well this is a different anniversary!"

Finally realizing that he's not going to get any more sleep, Haruka sat up reluctantly and glared at Rin, the effect of which was somewhat dulled by the fact that he was still groggy. Also his bedhead was so ridiculous it would be hard for anyone to take him seriously at the moment. "You can't just invent new anniversaries."

Rin gave him a pouty look. "I'm not! It really is our anniverary!"

Haruka sighed before replying. "Pray tell me then, how is today our anniversary?"

"This is the day we got Ayame!"

"....Rin. Ayame is our  _cat."_

"Yeah but it's the first time we are taking care of something together!" Rin countered. "A  _living_ thing! Even if it  _is_ kind of practice..."

Haruka flushed slightly at the implication of Rin's words.

"It still does not constitute an anniversary."

"It is kind of an anniversary."

"It's not." Haruka felt slightly guilty when Rin's face fell a bit, but immediately stopped feeling thus when he remember how peacefully he had been sleeping before Rin decided to intervene.

 "Arrgh! You're impossible! Anyway since  _someone_ forgot our anniversary-"("I'm telling you this is not our anniversary!") "-I will take matters in my own hands." Saying so, Rin reached towards a magazine placed on the nightstand and rolled it up.

"What are you doing?" Haruka questioned, part apprehensive and part inquisitive.

Rin made a face. "I'm gonna sing to you, even though you suck. And this, right here"-he gestured to the rolled up magazine in his hands-"can do for a makeshift mike."

Haruka's apprehension was grew by the second. Of course Rin would take any opportunity he could to totally embarrass him, even if it was kind of sweet.

"...Rin..don't..." But his half-hearted protest was in vain because:

"Sugar, ah, honey, honey  
You are my candy boy-"  
  
Rin sang along to the instrumental music that wafted from his cellphone.

"Rin!" Haruka tried again, his face heating up.

"-and you got me wanting you

Honey, ah, sugar, sugar  
You are my candy boy  
And you got me wanting you" Rin sang away, ignoring the desperate note in Haruka's voice.

Haruka tried to hide his face in his pillow but guessing his intention, Rin snatched it away and did a jingle with it, singing all the while.

"I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you ("I just can't believe it's true", the instrumental music playing in the background added unhelpfully.)  
I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling, too"

Rin was really getting into it, Haruka noticed from the gaps between his fingers wherein he was hiding his face. From the looks of it, the pillow made an amazing dance partner.

Rin leaned down slightly and removing the hands covering his face(which was NOT "lit up like a Christmas tree") and stole a chaste kiss before drawing back and continuing.

"When I kissed you boy I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
(I know how sweet a kiss can be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour you sweetness over me  
(Pour your sweetness over me)"

Haruka resigned himself to his fate(definitely not smiling as he did so), accepting that nothing would deter the red haired boy in front of him from completing the song.

"(Oh, sugar)  
Pour your sugar on me, honey  
Pour your sugar on me, baby"

Rin came closer at the last word, seemingly to kiss Haruka again but drew back at the last second. Haruka pouted. "Tease." He muttered, disgruntled. Rin grinned even wider, as if to say "You love it". Haruka turned his head away.

"Pour your sugar on me, oh, yeah  
Pour your sugar on me, honey  
Pour your sugar on me, baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Pour your sugar on me, honey" He still sang, eyes filled mirth and joy at Haru's adorable(Rin's words) reactions.

"Just how long is this song gonna last..?" Haruka mumbled, still looking away. But at that moment, after completely and utterly humiliating Haruka in the sweetest way possible, the universe decided to have mercy on him, since Rin finally reached the last stanza.

"Ah sugar, ah, honey, honey  
You are my candy boy  
And you got me wanting you  
Oh, honey, honey, sugar, sugar  
Honey, honey, sugar, sugar  
You are my candy boy"

He flopped down on the bed, humming along softly with the dying notes of the music. Reaching out, he grabbed Haruka by the chin so as to face him, and took in... _everything_. The wild bedhead, the flushed cheeks, the lips that were trying so hard to become a thin line but couldn't help quirking upwards slightly, and in the end, his eyes.  _God, those eyes_. The never ending pools of cerulean that were filled with joy and devotion and  _love_ and it's all _for_  him,  _because_ of him and that makes Rin happier and prouder than the two Olympic golds in their living room ever could.

And then his inner monologue came to an end abruptly as his brain short-circuited when Haruka leaned down and kissed him. His tongue ran along Rin's bottom lip and Rin parted them willingly, drinking deeply from Haruka's mouth, their tongues tangling and dancing to an intimate rhythm that is completely their own. They have kissed before, obviously, but it still feels like the first time because with them,  _everything_ is like the first time.

When they part, Rin grinned. "Well, how was that?"

And Haruka flushed again, though it might be from the kiss, but Rin chose to believe otherwise.

"You're totally embarrassing."

Rin beamed wider. "I know."

They stayed in silence for a while, then Haruka said- "I'll make meat for breakfast. Because you know, today's our-!" He was never allowed to complete that sentence because Rin pulled him down into a hug. "Happy Anniversary." Rin whispered into Haru's ear.

Smiling against Rin's chest, Haru replied-"Yeah. You too."

"So..." Rin continued, running a hand along Haruka's back.

"What?"

Rin rolled them over so that he loomed on top of Haruka and grinned suggestively. " _Won't you pour a little sugar on me baby?_ "

"...It's either this or the meat."

It took Rin less than a heartbeat to decide. "I'll forfeit the meat." He breathed as he leant down to kiss Haruka again.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I HAVE NEVER SO MUCH AS WRITTEN AN EXPLICIT KISSING SCENE SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THAT I'M DOING IT RIGHT!!!  
> And yes I did change all the "girl"s in the song to "boy"s becuse I wanted it to fit this pairing. And I'd rather genderbend the song than the pairing. :P  
> Also I imagine Ayame looks something like this: http://cdn.icewallpapers.com/var/1320/black_kitten-1320162-preview.jpg


End file.
